Given a specified starting point, and a specified destination, or end, point, a vehicle navigation system may generate a suggested route for a vehicle. For example, a vehicle navigation system or other route generating system may generate a route to optimize travel time, minimize distance traveled, etc. However, vehicle navigation systems are not configured to take into account certain data obtainable concerning a vehicle's history and present status, and further are not configured to take into account certain factors that may be relevant to an planning a vehicle route. For example, current mechanisms for determining a vehicle's fuel status, and for adjusting a route, selecting waypoints, etc., are lacking.